Merry chirstmas with Stella
by Fandomhope
Summary: My friend article that she gave as gift to remember her by as she was going to Italy (stella celebrating chirstmas with her friends, not hood at summaries,plz read)


It's another Christmas-year and since the Winx now what Christmas is, they've decided to make the whole Alfea designed! Stella, of course was the one in-charged of designing the clothes, the school and everything else-but lately she's been having problems with her friends, and Musa, of course doesn't like the designing. But Stella is still cheerful and ready for Christmas, which is tomorrow!

"Who's ready to see the Christmas clothes!?" Stella exclaimed excitedly. The Winx seem to not be interested to look at Stella's Christmas clothes, since everybody knows if Stella's the one to design it, once the clothes are done they're must be a celebration party. "Yeah, just show us the clothes. Promise you won't throw a party." Musa said, giving Stella curt look. Stella frowned. "During Christmas there must be a party. Plus, this year it's a double party! Clothes done _and_ Christmas at the same time, right?" Stella said. She nudged Bloom who was next to her, annoyed by her own best friend's attitude.

"No nudging," Bloom said during an awkward moment. Aisha rolled her eyes as Stella walked to a big rectangular red box with a golden ribbon. Stella took out the red scissors from her pocket and cut the golden ribbon. "And here they are!" She took out a red dress with red collars and gave it to Bloom. Then she took out two clothes; one is a green top with sleeves and red jeans and gave it to Musa, another one is red top with sleeves and frilly skirt and green leggings and gave it to Aisha. "Love it?" She questioned Aisha. After a few seconds of smiling, she took out a green top with red jackets and green leggings and gave it to Tecna. She gave Flora an awkward smile and gave her a red top with sleeves and green leggings, and of course she gave each of her friends a beard and Santa Claus head.

"What in the world are these?" Aisha asked. "Your costumes!" Stella answered and grinned. "I said Santa clothes. Santa doesn't wear leggings," Bloom said. Stella blinked her eyes and frowned. "You mean, you don't like my clothes _at all?_" She asked in a moody tone. Musa smirked. Flora walked to Stella and pat her shoulder. "We love it Stella, it's just-why would Santa wear jeans?" Flora asked and she smiled. Flora, for sure doesn't like the clothes, but giving compliments is just part of her easygoing personality. "Ho, ho, ho!" Stella cheered. She snapped her fingers and she wore a santa hat, a red tube top and frilly sleeves. She wore a green tutu and red leggings. She wore a beard, as well. "Stella Claus! Get it?" She winked her eyes. _Annoyance...just be patient, Musa. Be patient,_ Musa thought. "Yeah right.." Tecna walked out of the room.

The Winx, except Stella gathered in Tecna and Musa's dorm room. They were all discussing of how much Stella annoyed them with clothes, which are of course not so Christmas-ty and too casual. "Girls, I think we need different clothes. Something more like Santa's, but not like a city-civilian," Tecna said. The others nodded. Tecna took out her smart phone and showed the Winx some Christmas costumes, and those actually interests the Winx. While the Winx weren't noticing, Stella was behind them watching the clothes in despair. _They hated m-my costumes,_ Stella thought. She burst into tears silently, and wondered if one of the Winx would turn around and look at her, or ask why she is crying. Apparently not going happen. Stella ran away and decided to decorate the school with something more exciting, with the help of the Specialists.

And it was the day of Christmas! Everyone was cheering during the night and also waiting for Santa. "When will Santa come?" Flora asked as she and the Winx (except Stella) walked to the courtyard, designed with fantastic balloons. "I'm unsure, but he will!" Bloom said. Tecna blinked her eyes. "Where is Stella, anyways?" She asked. All the Winx looked at each other. "I haven't seen her since what happened last night.." Musa answered. "What if she's gone to Solaria?" Aisha asked. "We're in trouble!" Bloom shouted. Suddenly, something attracted them. Something dropped off the sky, and it was Santa Claus aka Stella in disguise!

"Santa!" Bloom and the Winx ran to Santa Claus, and Flora give "Santa" a hug. Santa let go of the hug. "Ho, ho, ho!" No one recognized Stella at all, and Stella poofed up a red box and gave it Musa. Musa opened the box, and happy tears dropped from her eyes. "It's.." It was a photo of her family. Her mom and dad were in the photo and Musa hugged Stella. When Stella let go of the hug, she winked. "I am not Santa Claus." She said. Tecna blinked. "Then..who are you?" She asked as she looked at Bloom who shrugged. "I'm Stella!" Stella said and she snapped her fingers. She changed back into wearing a santa hat, a red tube top and frilly sleeves, green tutu and red leggings. The other Winx smiled. Musa hugged Stella, and for the first time appreciated her. "Thank you!" She said as she let go of the hug. Bloom and Musa created two microphones, and of course they both sung a Christmas song.

Everyone was cheering by the song, and Stella re-wore the Santa outfit. She smirked. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas with Stella Claus!" She smiled and laughed. Tecna nudged her and all of Alfea were cheering, including Faragonda. "Stella Claus! Stella Claus! Stella Claus!" Everyone was cheering out loud for Stella._I'm going to be so famous!_ She thought.


End file.
